1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a social network service providing system and method for setting a relationship between users based on a motion of a mobile terminal, and a distance determined by a user.
2. Discussion of the Background
According to a conventional technology, in order to form a relationship between users, a user should access a server using a user terminal, and transfer, to the server, information, for example, a phone number, or an identification (ID), of another user with whom the user desires to form a relationship such as an online friendship, and the like, by inputting the information using the user terminal. Then, the server places an inquiry as to whether the other user agrees to form the relationship using the information of the other user, and sets the relationship between the users in accordance with a result of the inquiry.
That is, a series of processes, for example, a process of a user accessing a server to provide information of another user with whom the user desires to form a relationship, a process of the server finding the other user and reaching an agreement, and the like should be performed. Accordingly, problems exist in that such processes cause an inconvenience, incur fees, and consume a considerable amount of time on the process providing information and placing an agreement inquiry.
Accordingly, a social network service providing system and method for efficiently setting a relationship between users will be provided herein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.